Mind Games
by Nyna Sand
Summary: The thing is, with a good liar, you can never tell the difference between a truth and a lie. He'll look at you right in the eyes and you'll believe him because there's no way that someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you could be anything but good, right? *TwoShots, Post Thor 2, major spoilers, Loki is enjoying some family time with his dear Father...*
1. Little talks

_**AN:** After the red carpet on the 22th (I was so far away... but that was still so cool, haha!), viewing the movie on the 30th and going back on the 6th... I think I can tell I'm more or less in a "Thor" period these days. "Thor & Loki" to be precise (no strange pairing intended, I swear, I love them too much as brothers!). So this little piece is both for my own pleasure (and I hope you'll share the feeling ^^) and to say "happy birthday!" to one of my favorite fanfictioner (is that even a word?), Shannyfish! (For once, I'm doing the writing, even if it's really really short, and probably lame, compared to yours...)_

_I'm talking too much, sorry. _

_**So about this little piece. It's a post "Thor : The Dark World", so major spoilers ahead, my dears. Loki's having a bit of fun playing mind games with everyone. This will probably be a Two-shot.**_

**_Of course, I own nothing, not Mjölnir, not Thor, not even his sexy & disturbed little brother, Loki. Not even in my dreams..._**

_Thanks to Lialioya for beta-reading this piece!_

_Hope you enjoy (:_  
_Nyna._

* * *

_**"It's not that I don't like our little talks, it's just... I don't like them." - Loki (Thor DW)**_

* * *

The All-Father was going down the stairs towards the dungeons, which were still abnormally empty due to the recent Dark Elves attack. But the All-Father couldn't have cared less. The palace would soon be restored to its former glory – plus one or two changes he had always wanted to make.

Today, though, only one cell interested him. A cell that not even his personal guard had access to. Only him, because as far as his most trusted men knew, that was where Malekith the accursed was securely imprisoned.

The doors of the dungeons closed behind the All-Father who then waved his hand casually. The darkened box in front of him lighted up and the Dark Elf appeared, sitting in the fine seat the All-Father had provided him with, among other things. The Elf glared at him.

"Let's stop playing your little games, there's no one to witness your treachery here," the prisoner spat out as he got up.

The All-Father merely laughed but obliged his prisoner with a small provocative bow.

"As you wish, _father_."

He who seemed to be the All-Father said these words as both men changed appearances, regaining their true faces. Loki smiled arrogantly at his prisoner.

"Loki, do not start," Odin said, a warning in his tone.

"Now, my dear father, is this a way to greet his beloved son?" Loki asked, clicking his tongue in disapproval.

"You might have fallen into this category for hundreds of years, but not anymore."

"Ouch." Loki made an offended face, putting his hand over his heart. "That hurts, my _dear_ father."

"This act of treachery will be your last," Odin continued, ignoring Loki's interruption. "Now that your mother isn't here to protect you any longer from what you truly deserved..."

"Don't you dare talk about her!" Loki shouted, pointing an accusing finger towards the man in front of him. "_She_ is the only reason you are still here," he said coldly. "Even when _you_ are the reason she is not anymore. You might as well have killed her yourself!" Loki stopped abruptly, clenching his fist, one finger at the time, slowly regaining his composure. He forced a smile on his face. "Don't you think it's fitting you're imprisoned impersonating the thing that actually dealt the fatal blow?"

Odin flinched at Loki's words. He glared but said nothing. He wouldn't have been able to say anything in his defense when he himself agreed with these accusations.

"Why are you here, Loki?" he finally asked wearily.

"Why, can't a son visit his father with no other reason than the _genuine_ affection they share for each other?" Loki feigned surprise.

Odin didn't answer. Playing Loki's game would only make him too happy. Instead he waited patiently, knowing very well he wouldn't leave before he had done what he had come for.

Loki came nearer, stopping at the fringe of the magnetic wall of Odin's cell.

"I come carrying great news, All-Father." Loki's smile grew bigger, he was clearly gloating. Odin feared what was to come next.

"Thor..." he breathed, but Loki heard him perfectly and kept on smiling.

"Oh, yes... Thor. Did I forget during those two months to mention that he was..." he paused dramatically and laughed out loud when he saw the worry in Odin's eye. "Thor is very much alive. Do not worry, father."

"Did you lock him up in a cell too?" Odin spat out.

Loki laughed again. He was enjoying himself very much.

"Believe it or not, but I _do_ care enough about my brother – or at least about the entertainment he never fails to bring – for not putting him in a cell."

Indeed, Odin had doubts about that statement.

"No, no, no... Plus, he was all but too happy to leave me on the throne – well, to leave _you_ on the throne, but who cares about specifics? - and to go play the good little hero with his Hammer. I got the throne and his protector under my control, why would I part with any of this?" He raised a questioning eyebrow but didn't expect an answer. He chuckled. Yes, he definitely enjoyed paying the old man a visit every now and then. "My dear father, I_ truly do_ come carrying great news. It is indeed my utmost pleasure to inform you that you will soon be..." he stopped, aware of the shock he was going to inflict the old man, and enjoying it a great deal, "a _grand_-all-father."

The look of surprise on Odin's face was priceless, as expected.

"You..." the old man started.

"Me? Please, father. I have nine Realms to watch upon. After the Dark Elves attacks, you should know I don't have time for such... frivolities. Plus, do I have to remind you that I'm mourning?" Loki hated to mention his mother, but the hurt it inflicted to Odin was worth the one he felt himself. "No, I wasn't talking about me. I was merely referring to your _other_ son who is happily living with his fragile – though fiery – little human partner," he announced with a strange smile. "Giving the time difference between Earth and Asgard, I expect the new addition to our happy family to arrive under a few weeks. Days, if he takes her to Vanaheim again."

"Should I understand you gave _my_ blessing to such a union?"

"You offend me, father! What kind of King do you think I am? Of course not. I merely suggested that I could... close my eyes while my dear brother enjoyed his happiness, preferably as far from Asgard and my throne as possible."

"You little..."

"Come on, now, father." Loki tilted his head on the side, a disapproving look on his face. "We wouldn't want to say things we'd regret later on, would we?"

Odin said nothing but the glare he gave Loki was all they both needed to know what he truly thought.

"I have to go. Important matters are waiting for me and my wise decisions." Loki smiled, satisfied with his little discussion with the man he despised the most in all the nine worlds.

In a blink, Odin was once again impersonating Malekith and Loki reclaimed the appearance of the All-Father.

"I'll let you to your joy of learning you'll soon be a grandfather. I'll come back once we received the happy family's announcement!" He clapped his hand and the room was once again surrounded by darkness.

A triumphant smile on his lips, Loki then opened the doors and left the man alone with his – no doubts about this assertion – murderous feelings.

Gods, it was good to be King.


	2. To make a Hero

_AN: So... I couldn't resist writing a bit more. I blame Andy Loka for this. I still have three essays to write before Wednesday and now I am more than late, ahahah. But she's right: How can one resist Loki?_

_**This is pure fluff and scheming (with Loki around, that's meant to be...), you've been warned, my dears.**_

_**I still own nothing – except the hope that one day maybe, just maybe, I could meet Tom Hiddleston while walking in London's South Bank... Hoping keeps you alive. Or so I've heard.**_

_**This is the second part of this TwoShots, so it should be the last one. However I know I have some additional short pieces in mind... so I might reappear at some point, ahah. I know Andy won't let me in peace if I don't write her at least a little Loki/Sif...**_

_Thanks again to Lialioya for her precious advises and beta-read!_

_And of course, thanks for all the reviews/favorites/follows, you are just amazing! I'll get Loki to come and kiss you in thanks, ahah! *-*_

_Hope you enjoy this second little piece (:  
__Nyna._

* * *

As he walked past a mirror, Loki sighed deeply. He was so tired of impersonating his father. Looking like an old man, an old man he despised, was getting on his nerves more and more every day.

Of course he had what he always wanted in return. Power. Respect. Worship.

But that wasn't meant for him. He wanted people to see, respect and worship _him_. Not him pretending to be the All-Father. No, he wanted to _be_ the All-Father.

Not for the first time Loki was contemplating the idea of resurrecting his true self.

Now _tha__t_ would be tricky, he thought, smiling at the prospect.

But wasn't he a master at trickery, the God of mischief?

Plus, he knew one perfect occasion.

He turned his back on the mirror and started walking again as his idea took shape in his mind.

–

A few days later, the All-Father watched as Thor was walking towards him, his human partner, wearing some of Asgard's finest clothes, on his side. She was holding a bundle of fine red fabric and there were no doubts about what her precious package was hiding from his sight.

As they approached, the All-Father sent away his guards. This was a time for family, not for ceremony.

"Thor!" the All-Father greeted his son, smiling fondly.

"Father." Thor bowed his head respectfully.

"And Jane Foster," the old man added, smiling strangely at the mortal.

Jane smiled back shyly. The last time she had seen the man, he was clear about his feelings towards her and she was still surprised he had agreed to let her come back to Asgard, whatever the circumstances.

"Father, this is Mardöll," Thor said, carefully taking the small bundle from Jane's arms and revealing the face of a sleeping baby. "My daughter," the new father added proudly.

The baby looked especially tiny between Thor's massive hands but he was holding her with what appeared to be extreme caution and devotion.

The child shifted in her sleep, stretching one of her little arms which she then rested near her blond head. She sighed with content and kept on sleeping.

The All-Father smiled tenderly. "May I?" He asked Jane directly.

Slightly startled that he chose to ask her instead of his son for permission, Jane briefly stuttered before answering. "Of course, All-Father." It was strange calling the man by this mythological title, but she figured a bit of deference was a small price to pay if she wanted Thor to remain in good terms with the last family he had left, at the exception of their daughter.

She watched as the old man took her daughter from Thor's arms and she had to restrain herself from telling him to be careful. She chewed her lower lip nervously as he secured her against his chest.

"Mardöll..." the All-Father breathed, smiling at the baby. "For Frigga?" he asked his son.

Thor nodded.

Jane could see the mutual emotion that the two men shared and she couldn't help but feel moved by this scene of two mythological figures looking so... human.

But suddenly, the doors at the end of the throne room opened, interrupting the moment.

"I gave orders not to disturb us!" Reprimanded the King, though keeping a relatively low voice.

"My liege, I'm sorry," apologized the guard, kneeling as he arrived near the throne. "Something requires your attention, a... man just appeared from the Bifröst."

"A man? Who?" pressed the All-Father.

"My King... I think you should come and see by yourself," the guard said. He was visibly unsure of himself and they all wondered what that meant.

"Very well." The All-Father gave back her daughter to Jane, who was all but too happy to have her back. The God still made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I'll come with you," declared Thor.

"No, you ought to remain with your family. I'll be back shortly. Wait for me in your quarters."

The All-Father didn't allow his son time to argue with his orders before he disappeared behind the large doors.

When the said doors closed behind him, the All-Father stopped abruptly and smiled to the guard, who disappeared in a soft green light. Everything was going according to his plan. Fooling Thor was easy for him but tricking Heimdall was maybe the most difficult part of his plan. Though, he was doing well and soon all those precautions would be rendered unnecessary.

Taking a deep breath, he let go of the mask he was using for months now and in less than a second, Odin had disappeared; a man with long, dark hair, a pale skin, grey eyes and a triumphant smile now standing in his place.

–

From the patio, Thor was smiling fondly, watching Jane putting their daughter to bed. _Their_ daughter. He loved the sound of this. He listened as Jane sang softly, lulling Mardöll to sleep. He remembered his mother singing to him and Loki too. That was a very long time ago but that memory remained dear to him. Even more now that he knew none of them would ever meet his precious little girl.

Jane bent to kiss Mardöll who was already soundly asleep. She turned soundlessly and joined him in the patio. He smiled at her and looked as if he wanted to say something before he changed his mind.

"What?" Jane asked, amused and curious.

"I was just contemplating how fortunate I am," Thor answered honestly. "Would my father never have banished me, you both wouldn't be here today."

Jane put her arms around his torso and rested her head against his chest.

"Yes, we're lucky you acted like a temperamental thousand-years-old-child," she said playfully some seconds later.

"Hey!" Thor protested, laughing briefly.

Before he could add anything else in his defense, though, the doors opened and what he saw then rendered him speechless.

There, next to their father, was Loki, his _dead_ brother.

And he looked very much alive.

"Well, brother, you do look as if you had seen a ghost," Loki laughed. "Are you unwell?" He asked, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"Loki?" Thor said, coming closer but not daring going all the way to his brother.

"Do not look so surprised, brother. It would not be the first time I am successful in cheating death now, would it?"

"Brother," Thor breathed, a genuine smile on his face as he finally closed the space between them and hugged him strongly.

Jane, who was standing protectively in front of the crib watched the scene with mixed feelings.

Of course, she was happy to see her companion reunited with his brother. Before he supposedly died, she had even started to find him tolerable. But she was not about to forget the attack on New York. Nor the multiple times he had tried to kill Thor.

Loki returned Thor's embrace with a fond smile.

"How?" asked Thor as he released his brother, though keeping a hand on his shoulder as if he was afraid that by letting him go, he would simply vanish into thin air.

"_That_, I think, is a story we would all love to hear," Odin said, gesturing towards one of the living areas.

Everyone followed, Jane cautiously claiming the seat closest to the crib. Thor went to sit near his brother and Jane found herself seated between Odin and Loki. Whatever the distance, that was not a place she would have usually chosen.

"Well..." Loki started and they all listen with an intense interest as he began to explain how he defeated death once again. "Actually, I don't remember much, up until a few days ago. I woke up on Svartalfheim, of that I am certain. I was weaker than I had ever been. And I was so utterly alone." He stopped shortly. "You know," he then said, turning to Thor – but keeping his eyes fixed somewhere over his brother's shoulder. "I thought you had given up on me, brother, but then I remembered. I remembered you holding me as I was... dying." As he said this last word, he made eye contact with his brother. The guilt was clearly eating Thor alive. Loki knew him so well.

"It took me a long time, but I succeeded in reaching the passage between worlds. Except that I didn't reach Asgard. Instead, I was sent to a part of Vanaheim I had never seen before. An old recluse couple found me. They took me in and cared after me, even though they did not know who I was," Loki frowned, as if he couldn't understand why anyone would do such thing. "The lady must have been some kind of healer. I was extremely lucky – well, lucky... given the circumstances – because she knew how to heal me from the poison that was slowly but nonetheless surely killing me." Loki shuddered and got up, going to the window before he started talking again, his back turned on the audience.

"The Kurse's blood; it was venom to me. You thought I had died, brother. And it no doubt looked like it. But that would have been too quick of a death for whom had been able to defeat this beast. No... I had to endure a thousand deaths. A thousand _painful_ deaths as I was unable to even fight or move. I was a prisoner in my own body. All I could do was pray." He turned back and look right at Odin. "But you didn't hear me, did you, All-Father?" The blame was evident in his tone but the old man did not flinch. Loki looked at him a few more seconds before he started going back towards his seat.

"My recovery was a long process, but I was able to survive, as you can see," Loki smiled lightly and sat back next to his brother. "Today, I finally found my way home as I was feeling strong enough to call Heimdall to travel through the Bifröst." He stopped, taking a deep breath. "All this time..." He closed his eyes, the scene unfolding in his mind. "All this pain... I would not have been able to endure all of this if I had had nothing to come back to." Loki looked at his brother, his voice just a murmur as he said these last words but his story having rendered them all dead silent, they perfectly heard him.

"I should have taken you back to Asgard," said Thor after a few moments, the guilt still very much apparent on his face. "I should..."

"Don't, brother," Loki stopped him. "You did what you had to do. We would all be dead if you had not continued with your mission."

Thor smiled tentatively, only half-convinced.

"I'm glad you're back."

"And I am glad to be back." Loki shared a smile with his brother. "Father?" he then asked the old man, who appeared to be contemplative.

"I need to think," declared the All-Father, getting up abruptly and leaving Thor's quarter.

"Father!" Thor called, getting up to follow him but once again, Loki stopped him.

"Let him go. It is a lot to take in. Remember, the last time he saw me was not overly cordial," Loki said, referring to his trial.

"You're right." Thor sighed. They remained silent a moment before Thor added: "Thank you, brother."

"You are very welcome. But may I inquire about what owes me these thanks?"

"You did more than what I asked for. On Svartalfheim. Without your sacrifice, a lot more people would have died. Including Jane," stated Thor, gravely.

"Yes, I saw your lovely human had survived," said Loki, turning towards the very silent Jane, a smile on his lips. "I am surprised to see you here, my dear. No offence**, **but I was under the impression our father was not overly fond of you."

"None taken," Jane answered automatically. She had gotten up and was once again standing in front of the crib. "Welcome back to the land of the living," she added tentatively, smiling nervously, unsure about the way to act around the man. What had she gotten herself into? Of course, she loved Thor. But complicated was definitely not enough to describe how messed-up his family actually was...

"Why, thank you, Jane." Loki let out a hearty laughter. "I take it by your being here that you did not regain your senses enough to run away from my simplistic brother?"

It was Jane's turn to laugh and Thor's to take offence.

"You haven't seen Mjölnir in a long time, so I'll forgive your slow-wittiness, Brother. But do not push your luck," he warned, though he was smiling broadly.

"That's too much tolerance, oh all-mighty, Thor! How can I thank you enough for y..." he suddenly stopped and turn towards Jane again, frowning. "Is that... a _baby_ crying?" he asked as Jane was taking her daughter from the crib.

"She's hungry," she stated, taking her baby with her and going back to her previous seat, as if everything was perfectly normal. Everything was _all_ but normal, she thought. It was getting more and more difficult to pretend she was not absolutely overwhelmed by what her life had become lately.

"Is that all it takes for you to stop your non-sense, Loki? A baby crying?" Thor laughed at his brother.

Loki opened his mouth and closed it. He opened it again, seeming to have figured out what he wanted to say when he realized what Jane was doing.

"Another reason to rejoiced of her birth, then!" Thor tapped his brother's shoulder and went to sit near his companion.

"So, it's a girl?" Loki finally asked, seeming to have regained the ability to speak and sitting back too.

"Mardöll," answered Thor, eyes full of devotion on his daughter. The baby girl seemed to have had enough to eat for now. He took her from Jane's arms as she was readjusting her dress. "Would you like to meet your uncle Loki, Princess?"

The child laughed at her father's words, not understanding a thing but probably enjoying being the centre of his attention. She touched his mouth with her inquisitive fingers as she babbled what must have been her answer. However, before Thor could do anything else, Jane claimed Mardöll back, securing her on her shoulder.

"I'll take her for a walk. I promised Fandral we'd come to see him today," she declared, needing to get away from this madness long enough to clear her head. "You should stay with your brother," she added smiling softly at Thor, successfully keeping him – and Loki – out of her little escape plan.

–

A few days later, Loki was once again going down the stairs towards the most guarded cell in Asgard. This time, though, he was going down as himself, escorted by a very convincing projection of his father.

He was smiling in anticipation. It was difficult not to be too obvious. He could have danced in celebration. But he'd keep that for later. For one of the numerous festivities that would be held in his honour for instance.

As the doors of the dungeon closed behind them, Loki let out a small satisfied laugh before he made the dark veil surrounding the cell disappear.

"You again," stated Odin from his cell, not even bothering to open his eyes and even less to get up from his bed.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Loki asked cheerfully.

Odin sighed deeply, resigned to the fact he was nothing but Loki's toy as long as he was in this cell.

"I did not come alone this time," Loki continued, not caring the least about Odin's behaviour.

His words got the old man's attention. The All-Father finally got up and looked slightly startled when he saw _who_ was with Loki. He pulled himself back together in less than a second, but that short instance of weakness was enough for Loki, who knew he had succeeded in his attempt to once more destabilized the old man.

"What is the meaning of this nonsense?"

"Oh, haven't you heard?" Loki feigned surprise. "And I who thought the good news of your dear son's survival had reached all the kingdom." He smiled arrogantly. "_The Kurse's Slayer, The Prodigal Prince, The new King of Asgard, __The __Protector of the Nine Realms_..."

"_New_ King?" The All-Father asked coldly.

"Oh." Loki laughed briefly. "Of course, you would notice _this_ title among all the others." He went closer to the projection of the old man who was standing impassively behind him. "We all know that you should be enjoying an overdue regenerative-sleep, All-Father. It was already so late after Thor's banishment... Who knows if we are not _too_ late, today."

Loki looked genuinely worried but Odin wasn't fooled by this act.

"So this is your plan? Taking my throne, _Thor_'s throne, and killing me?"

"Kill you!" Loki seemed offended. "Of course not! You will be resting and _I_ will watch upon the Realms, with Thor by my side as my most trusted general. You know how much he can be devoted to me. And that's all he truly ever wanted; play the hero but not having to bear the responsibilities."

"You..."

"You are doing it again, my dear Father," Loki said, clicking his tongue disapprovingly. "Do not say things you would regret."

"_I would regret_, Ah!" Odin laughed coldly. "Don't think I cannot see past your little mind games, Loki. I know exactly what you truly mean by all your pathetic lies!"

Loki glared at the old man, all the hatred he felt showing in his eyes.

"What good that will do to you once you'll be asleep!" Loki spat out.

"I won't always be," Odin stated.

At this, Loki smiled and that smile sent a shiver through the All-Father's spine. He did his best to appear impassive, though.

"No, you are right," confirmed Loki, a mysterious smile on his face as he conjured the dark veil around Odin's cell once again. "You will most certainly not be."

–

It was a blessed day.

The people of Asgard were cheering.

Prince Loki was alive.

After sacrificing himself to save the Nine Realms and suffering through the pain of several deaths, he had repented of his past mistakes and was standing in his rightful place anew, by his father's side.

The Realm had once again a steady appearance. The royal family was stronger than ever, with three heirs instead of one.

Yes, Asgard and the Nine Realms had some beautiful days ahead of them, thought Loki as he waved at the cheering crowd in front of the palace.

Everything was perfectly going according to his plan.

A triumphant smile on his lips, Loki enjoyed a taste of what now was all his.

Loki, King of Asgard, Protector of the Nine Realms.

_Loki, __the __Light Savior_.

Now _this_ was a title fit for a great King, he thought as the Asgardians chanted his name in unison.


End file.
